Conventionally, there is known a type of puzzle games called “paint by numbers puzzles”, in which squares in a grid having a plurality of rows and columns are filled in accordance with numbers (clue numbers) given for each row and column to reveal a hidden picture (or characters). There are also known game programs and game machines which enable such puzzle games to operate in electronic game machines (e.g., “Picross 2”, [online], Nintendo, [searched on Sep. 13, 2006], the Internet <URL: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/ap2j/index.html> (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1)). In the game program, a grid having 15×15 squares, and clue numbers at the top and left of the grid, are displayed. Also, a technique of magnifying clue numbers corresponding to a square which a player wants to fill is disclosed therein.
However, in the game program disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 above, there are conventionally the following problems. The game disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 is sufficiently enjoyable when a grid has an area of as small as 15×15. Therefore, small screen sizes of hand-held game machines can secure visibility even when the whole grid area is displayed. In recent years, there is a demand for advanced and complicated game contents, since the performance of hardware has been increased (the screen can display a high resolution), players have become accustomed to games, and the like. For example, a larger game area, such as a grid of 25×30 squares or the like, is required. However, when the entirety of such a game area is displayed on the small screen of the hand-held game machine, each square is displayed in a considerably small size, resulting in a significant reduction in visibility and operability. It is here considered that a portion of the area may be magnified and displayed. In this case, the visibility is certainly improved. However, clue numbers, which are information required to clear the game, are not displayed on the screen, depending on the magnified portion, so that a meaning or a content of the magnified portion cannot be recognized. As a result, the level of enjoyment of the game is impaired.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide an information processing program and an information processing apparatus which perform an information process of displaying a portion of a region in a tabular form which has a size larger than that of a screen, and with which the meanings and contents of squares in the displayed partial region can be recognized while increasing the visibility and the operability.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. Note that reference numerals, additional descriptions and the like inside parentheses indicate exemplary correspondence to exemplary embodiments described below for the sake of easy understanding, and are not intended to be limiting in any way.
A first aspect is directed to a storage medium storing an information processing program which is executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus for displaying on a screen of a display device an entire region in which a plurality of entries and a plurality of squares related to the respective entries are represented in a tabular form, the information processing program causing the computer to execute a designation step (S2), a partial region displaying step (S5), an entry obtaining step (S34), and an entry displaying step (S35, S36 and S38). The designation step designates any square from the plurality of squares. The partial region displaying step displays on the screen a portion of the entire region including the designated square. The entry obtaining step obtains the entry related to the square designated in the designation step. The entry displaying step displays the entry obtained in the entry obtaining step in association with a display position of the designated square. As used herein, the term “entry” refers to a general table entry, or an entry indicating information about a square displayed on an upper portion and a left portion of a region in a tabular form, such as clue numbers in a paint by numbers puzzle.
A second aspect based on the first aspect, the entry displaying step includes displaying the entry obtained in the entry obtaining step at least either above or to the left of the display position of the designated square.
A third aspect based on the first aspect, the information processing program causes the computer to further execute a determination step of determining whether or not the entry obtained in the entry obtaining step is within the partial region. The entry displaying step includes moving the entry into the partial region when it is determined that the entry is not within the partial region.
A fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the entry obtaining step includes obtaining the entries related to squares adjacent to, and above and below or to the left and right of, the designated square. The entry displaying step includes displaying the entry related to the designated square and the adjacent entries.
A fifth aspect based on the first aspect, the entry displaying step includes changing a character size or a character color of the entry obtained in the obtaining step and displaying the resultant entry.
A sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the designation step including designating the predetermined square based on designated coordinates corresponding to a position designated by a player on a touch panel provided on the screen of the display device.
A seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the entry obtaining step includes erasing a portion of the entry related to the designated square from the entire region.
An eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the entry displaying step includes displaying the entry in a manner which disposes the entry along an upper end or a left end of the screen.
A ninth aspect based on the first aspect, an information process executed by the information processing program is a paint by numbers puzzle game, the entire region is a paint by numbers puzzle, and the entry is clue information for solving the paint by numbers puzzle.
A tenth aspect is directed to an information processing apparatus (10) for displaying on a screen of a display device an entire region in which a plurality of entries and a plurality of squares related to the respective entries are represented in a tabular form, the apparatus comprising a designation input section (16 and 31), a partial region displaying section (31), an entry obtaining section (31), and an entry displaying section (31). The designation input section inputs a designation for designating any square from the plurality of squares. The partial region displaying section displays on the screen a portion of the entire region including the designated square. The entry obtaining section obtains the entry related to the square designated in the designation section. The entry displaying section displays the entry obtained in the entry obtaining section in association with a display position of the designated square.
According to the first aspect, when a portion of a region in a tabular form having a size larger than that of a display screen is displayed, an entry for a square designated by a player of squares displayed on the screen can be invariably displayed on the screen. Therefore, in addition to good visibility and operability of the tabular-form region, information about the square designated by the player can be easily recognized. As a result, a comfortable game play environment can be provided to a player. Also, only a minimum required amount of information can be displayed, thereby making it possible to effectively utilize a large display region of the screen.
According to the second aspect, an entry for a square designated by a player can be displayed either above or to the left of the square. Thereby, information about the square designated by the player can be easily intuitively recognized.
According to the third aspect, it is possible to prevent double display of an entry.
According to the fourth aspect, entries for squares around a square designated by a player are also displayed. Therefore, information can be more easily recognized.
According to the fifth aspect, a character of an entry can be displayed noticeable. Thereby, it is possible to enable a player to intuitively recognize the meaning or content of a square designated by the player.
According to the sixth aspect, it is possible to achieve an intuitive designation operation, resulting in an improvement in operability.
According to the seventh aspect, it is possible to prevent a deterioration in visibility due to double display of an entry.
According to the eighth aspect, an entry can be displayed while preventing the entry from overlapping a designated square.
According to the ninth aspect, both visibility and operability can be improved in a paint by numbers puzzle game. Also, a screen paint by numbers puzzle having a large region can be comfortably played irrespective of the size, resulting in an increase in enjoyment of the game.
According to the information processing apparatus of the certain exemplary embodiments described herein, an effect similar to that of the information processing program of the certain exemplary embodiments can be obtained.
These and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.